Home security is a concern for many homeowners and renters. Those seeking to protect or monitor their homes often wish to have audio and video monitoring/communication with visitors such as, for example, those visiting an external door or entryway. A/V recording and communication devices, such as doorbells, provide this functionality, and can also aid in crime detection and prevention. For example, audio and/or video captured by an A/V recording and communication device can be uploaded to the cloud and stored on a remote server. Subsequent review of the A/V footage can aid law enforcement in capturing perpetrators of home burglaries and other crimes. Further, the presence of one or more A/V recording and communication devices on the exterior of a home, such as a doorbell unit at an entrance of a home, can act as a powerful deterrent against would-be burglars.